Alice in Wonderland
by KyleighBug
Summary: What would happen if the Hatter and Alice were in love? I changed a little of the movie so it would fit w/ my story. This follows after the Hatter's escape from the Red Queen and after Alice leaves Underland. Hope you enjoy! I'm having fun writing it! I'll continue if at least 2 ppl comment that they like it.
1. Chapter 1

His kisses are like warm honey. They're sweet, sticky, and last on your lips for days. He's like standing in the rain after a long, hot drought. He warms my heart. His love gets rid of any shadows I have in my heart. His love is like beautiful drops of sunshine. I think I'm in love.

But I'm ruined. I pray that he doesn't find out the truth. He won't like me anymore. He will desert me. I hope that never happens because he is the only guy I've ever thought I could live with for the rest of my days. He is the only man that's ever made me feel this way about somebody. I guess I shouldn't let my hopes and dreams carry me off.

"Alice! Alice, where are you?"

"I'm over here, Hatter! On the balcony!" I called out to him.

"Oh, here you are Alice! And you can call me Tarrant."

"Alright, um, Tarrant. So, why were you looking for me?"

"Well, my little lass, I was just wondering where you were. I didn't see you at breakfast this morning. And I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Oh, yes, I'm fine Tarrant. Thank you for asking."

"Would you like to sit with me, my dear Alice and tell me what's been on your mind that troubles you so?"

"Tarrant, I promise I'm okay, it's just that I've been thinking of going back home and-"

"Going back home!? Why!? You belong here Alice! You belong in Wonderland. It's where all your true friends are. It's where… It's where I am."

"Tarrant, my family is probably worried sick, and I at least have to tell them I'm okay! I also need to answer a question."

"Please sit with me my sweet Alice…" he begged. His eyes were a soft green. How could I ever say no to him? He's been there cheering me up, encouraging me, and well, being the Mad Hatter since I met him.

"Alright Tarrant. But the White Queen said last night that she would like to speak to me. She said at around eleven she would expect my presence in the parlor." I answered as I sat down on the white stone bench. It was cold and a little damp; but I was comfortable because I was now sitting by Tarrant.

"I only need five minutes to ease some of your troubled mind." He implied as he reached for my two hands and held them in his.

"What do you mean Tarrant?" I teased.

He started inching closer to me, bringing his face closer to mine and as he spoke, his soft lips brushed against mine.

"I'm just saying I can help you. I want to take some of your burden off. And don't say there's nothing wrong."

I leaned in to kiss him. I hoped this would distract him long enough to where he would forget the topic, it usually did. We sat there kissing each other for an abundant ten seconds before he pulled away.

"Are you trying to get me distracted by your kisses, Alice?" he teased. He hadn't forgotten the topic. I shouldn't lie to him. I can't lie to him; he'd see right through it. I shouldn't fear his reaction, but I do. What if he doesn't want me anymore?

"You'd hate me." I whispered as I hung my head in disgust at myself.

"I could never hate you Alice." He said as he cupped his hands against my face, pulling it upwards so he could look into my blue eyes.

"You are so... so… um… beautiful! Yes, that's the word! You are so beautiful Alice; and you are MY Alice. You are mine. Please tell me what's wrong. I will try the best I can to understand. I can help you with your burden. Please trust me Alice."

"I do trust you. I just… I…" I sobbed out, and then went into full out crying. Tarrant pulled me onto his lap and kissed the top of my head and wrapped me up in his arms. He made a barrier with his body for me. I was enveloped between his arms and his clothes. He was warm against my body, and he got warmer. He always got warm when my body was close to his. Sometimes when we have a passionate kiss, he gets very hot and his hands start shaking and he wraps them into the fabric of my dress so they don't 'wander' too much. I wouldn't mind if they did.

"Oh my sweet, sweet Alice, don't cry. Please don't cry. It's alright. I'm here with you, and you are here with me, and we are infinite."

"Do you really want to know what happened? Do you care that much about me? You have to promise you won't get disappointed at me."

"Yes, I really do want to lighten your load. I DO care for you that much and I promise I won't be disappointed in you," he whispered into my ear.

"Alright. I will tell you what happened, Tarrant." I said as I got out of his lap and took a seat next to him and shielded my face with my hair from his searching eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**READERS: a quick little note, just b/c I don't mention something happening, doesn't mean that I took it out of my story. I just either didn't think about it, or I didn't want it there... Thanks for the comments! I will be updating HOPEFULLY every weekend, but I am in eighth grade and play softball for my school, so I might have projects or practices to do. I will take suggestions! If you want me to tweak a chapter, I will be willing, but you have to give me an idea. ENJOY!  
><strong>

"I said he was crazy to think I'd ever like him and that he was insane to think that I'd ever want him. I told him to get away from me. Then… then he pulled out his knife and held it against my throat. I couldn't move because if I had, it would have sliced my neck and I wouldn't be here. And then he forced me to kiss him and do other things. It was terrible! It was demeaning and embarrassing! How could I have let that low-life do that to me!? And the worst part, I had seen and heard a girl looking at us and she had heard my yells of pain, and she didn't even help me or say anything! She just stood there!" At this I felt hot wetness on my face. It was tears again. I was blubbering right in front of Tarrant! He once again pulled me onto his lap. This time he held me harder and stroked my curly blonde hair and kissed my cheeks. His eyes were a smoldering red. He began rambling like the mad man I had grown to… love.

"My sweet Alice! Ah'm sorry Ah weren't there for ye! Aye, Ah'm sorry the lass didn't help ye! When Ah see him… Oh me Alice! Ah'm sorry!"

"It's okay Tarrant," I managed to say through my crying. "It's-not-your-fault. Please calm-down…" I sobbed. When he saw I was trying my hardest to calm down, and he saw I was trying to get him calmed down, his eyes turned to a green that was close to his regular green color, but there were still specks of red and orange. I was still crying and I started to gasp for air. He hugged me tighter to his chest. I tucked my head into his chin, and he held me even tighter. He managed to stop my erratic shaking. I ran out of tears, but I was still sobbing.

"I still want you Alice. I still desire you. I just hate the blasted Knave even more! I hate how much pain he caused you. I think- I think-I thought-I know… I… think-I feel" he was stumbling on his words. He couldn't find the words he was looking for, which probably meant they were important.

"Tarrant!"

"Oh! Right! I'm sorry. I… couldn't find the right words."

"I wanted you to be my first. I wouldn't feel disgusted with myself if it had been you. I had closed my eyes and tried to imagine that he was you while he was doing it to me… but it didn't work. I knew that you wouldn't have been so rough with me… Tarrant… I think I'm… in love with you. Actually, I KNOW that I'm in love with you!" At that, he kissed me. He kissed me eagerly, and I kissed him back just as eagerly. Then, I felt something new in my mouth. It was his tongue! We had never kissed like this before! And I felt something on the small of my back, sinking slowly lower and lower; it was the Hatter's hands. I don't remember making the decision, but I climbed on top of him and sat with my legs on either side of him. I ran my fingers over the front of his jacket and shirt. I felt his chest heaving with his every breath. My hands got tangled in his shirt and I was puling him closer to me. He was rubbing my arms, holding on to me by the small of my back, pulling me closer to him. Eventually, our bodies were right against each other. And I knew that I could stay like this forever. We could do this over and over again and I'd still get goose bumps and start to blush and feel his hot body against mine. I would still feel the adrenaline.

"Alice! Alice, where are you!? I need to speak with you! I thought you were going to come see me at eleven o'clock," I heard the White Queen calling for me. I slowly drew back from the kiss, with my eyes still closed, trying to keep the moment alive and savor it while I could. I sat on his lap for a few more moments. As I started to get off him, he grabbed my arm, gently; as if pleading with me to stay and ignore the Queen. I slid my arm out of his grasp, and then grabbed his hand as he hung his head in disappointment and sadness. I leaned my face closer to his and brushed my lips against the outline of his jaw and whispered in his ear,

"I love you Tarrant. We are infinite."

"I-I love you too, Alice. You are the world to me," he sighed into my ear, then kissed it, then ran his soft pink lips down my jaw until he reached my lips and then kissed me ever so softly that it was like a very quiet whisper on my lips. Then, I left to find the Queen.

"Ah! There you are my Little Champion! And how are you this fine morning?"

"I am well my Queen. And how are you?"

"Please call me Mirana dear. It is my given name."

"Alright Mirana. That's such a nice name. I'm sorry I wasn't at breakfast this morning. I just wasn't very hungry and I needed some alone time."

"I understand perfectly Alice. Are you pondering on whether to go home or not?"

"Yes, in fact I am. I just need to let my family know that I'm alive and fine. How did you know I was thinking about going back?"

"Well, any sensible person who has been away from their family and is in a weird place to them would want to go back. We will miss you terribly if you decide to leave us. I know the Hatter will be especially sad," she replied as she led me back into the castle and into the parlor where there was tea waiting for us.

"How do you know, Mirana?" I inquired in shock at her mention of Tarrant.

"Know what, my dear Champion?"

"About… about um… me and Tarrant."

"Know what about you two?" she asked inquisitively.

"Nothing; never mind that I asked," I said, trying to get her off the subject. We sat in the parlor for a minute or so in complete silence.

"The Frabjous Day is tomorrow."


End file.
